


Special Happiness

by Sibylblack



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Edo Period, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylblack/pseuds/Sibylblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junno is a samurai. Kazuya is a courtesan. Yamapi is their daimyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Happiness

Taguchi Junnosuke was panting, as he slowly advanced through the small forest. Thank heavens the path to the castle was clear… If it hadn't been, he would have needed to fight and his shape wasn't quite the best. He was hurt. A large gash on his right side prevented him from walking too fast. In fact, by the time he'd reached the castle he was limping. The other warriors spotted him emerging from the woods and they ran to his rescue, tried to carry him inside, but, as a samurai, he had enough pride not to let them to do that. He walked on his own two feet, before finally allowing himself to collapse inside the building.

 

Kamenashi Kazuya was pouring sake for a few loud samurai, who were chanting and laughing after coming back victorious from a battle. He didn't like being around them when they drank too much, so he felt relieved when a servant opened the door and called for him, telling him his assistance was needed.

He thought maybe his daimyo, Yamashita Tomohisa, had grown bored with the other courtesans and wanted Kazuya to sing or play for him. Kazuya did not know why, but apparently the daimyo was really fond of him and often requested his company whenever he did not feel like having anyone else around. He knew it wasn't related to sexual attraction, because Yamashita-sama's two biggest passions were women and food, so he supposed there was something else he wasn't aware of. He didn't mind however, as he was a good lord and Kazuya had always liked working for him ever since his arrival in the castle, a few months before.

Ueda Tatsuya, a courtesan around Kazuya's age, led him to the other end of the palace and stopped outside a dimly lit room.

"Yamashita-sama specifically requested you, as Kimura-sensei is in the country, taking care of the samurai who were hurt in the battle." He spoke softly and did not look into his eyes. "I will take my leave now." He turned and started walking away, but Kazuya reached him and grabbed his arm. "Wait! What happened? What… what am I supposed to do?" He asked, feeling worried. He did not understand. Yamashita-sama had requested him… to do what exactly?

"You need to cure him. No one else can. Yamashita-sama trusts you and your knowledge." He bowed and left him standing there, as confused as before.

Kazuya took a deep breath and slowly opened the sliding door, entering the room. He was completely unprepared for what he found.

Taguchi Junnosuke was lying on a futon and a huge dark red spot stained his grey kimono. He was sweating, his hair was sticking to his forehead and neck and his skin was so pale…. Kazuya's head started spinning.

The samurai was wounded and bled profusely. The courtesan needed to take care of him, but as he slowly removed his kimono and stared at the gash on his abdomen he wondered… would he survive the night? Kazuya knew those kind of wounds and he was almost as good as a doctor at treating them. Apparently he was the only one who could do it, as the nearest doctor was still taking care of other wounded warriors far away from the castle, so Yamashita-sama had called for him to cure one of his strongest samurai, Taguchi-dono. He had to do it. Not just because of his lord's request.

He quickly stood up again and left the room to get all that he needed.

 

_Where am I now and why?  
The light before my eyes disappears_

 

Taguchi stirred and groaned when a sharp pain left him breathless. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus his sight, but everything looked blurry and distant, almost unreal...

"Try to stay still."

A calm voice echoed through the room and he blinked. Where was he? Who was that person? He only recalled walking through the forest, wounded… he had got lost, it had taken him days to come out of the woods… and he had been assaulted by a ronin, who had tried to take advantage of his weariness. He had ended up hurting him and being hurt. And then… "Where am I?" he asked, in a pained whisper. It hurt too much even to utter those simple words.

"You are safe now. Do not worry. You have reached the castle and Yamashita-sama sent me to treat your wounds." It hurt to look at him… so Kazuya tried to avoid his gaze. Soon, Taguchi would recognize him, anyhow. And then… what would he do? "I am sorry you woke up. The pain must be intolerable… drink this." He had poured some opium powder in the tea so that, even though the gash was too deep for him not to feel any pain, it would help the samurai endure the suffering.

Taguchi could barely lift a hand, so Kazuya helped him drink. As the pain subsided a little he was able to see more clearly and focus on the young man's face. And when he did he almost choked. "Ka… Kazuya?" He stuttered, taken aback. He knew him and if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him… that really was Kamenashi Kazuya…

After he had recognized him, the first thought that crossed his mind was that he was more beautiful than ever. His hair wasn't black but a dark shade of brown and it fell a bit past his shoulders. Everything was like he remembered, the fair skin, the thin eyebrows, the crooked nose, the only imperfection he could find on his face. Or was it? It looked so good on him, it didn't lessen his beauty at all. He had a purple and white kimono on and he looked like he was out of place in that room. His eyes were so intense… cat-like…

"Kazuya… why?" He managed to say, feeling pain in every inch of his body.

Kazuya helped him lay down again and stared at him like he had never seen him before. "I am merely a courtesan, but you are not the first samurai I have cured and I know how to treat your wound." _That is, if you haven't lost too much blood already… please, God… please, help me…_

"I…" Taguchi was confused. Why was Kazuya there? Was he dying? Was it a dream? "I won't be lied to. If I have only a little time left… I want to know. This is not the right way to die! As a samurai, I shall not bring dishonor on-"

Kazuya put a finger on his lips and shook his head. "You will live. You will. Let me take care of you." He stated, firmly. "I have cleaned your wound, while you were asleep… and now I need to… stitch it. It will hurt and I will try to be quick, but… as you are still bleeding… you must try to stay as still as possible or my efforts will be in vain." He smiled, trying to look encouraging. "I know what I am doing. Before… I suggest you drink some sake, it will help with the pain."

Taguchi nodded weakly. He was no stranger to wounds, he'd been cured before, he'd suffered before... "I will… are you sure you can do it? You do not look… like…" He did not know how to say it without sounding rude.

"I look like someone you can take advantage of, I suppose. I am a courtesan, after all. My duty is not to be strong, but to serve my daimyo, his samurai and his guests. Now, drink this and let us not waste any more time."

When Taguchi had drunk a good deal of sake, Kazuya decided it was time. "Lie down. I will be quick, I promise. Hold on tight to this."  
He gave him a cloth and put it between his teeth. With the aid of the opium and the sake, he hoped he would be able to resist, allowing him enough time to clean the blood once again and stitch the gash.

Taguchi had thought he was prepared, but once the courtesan had finished cleaning his wound and began stitching it together he realized he had never endured such pain before. He tried to stay still, as Kazuya had recommended, but it was too painful and his abdomen felt on fire, then it felt like a million sharp needles were piercing him, then as if someone was mauling him with a katana. It was so intense, so suffocating… He only managed not to scream because of the cloth in his mouth, which he bit, and he held desperately on the futon under him, writhing in pain.

Then, it was over. The pain was still there, but more distant, not as unbearable anymore. With trembling hands, he removed the cloth from his mouth and tried to sit. He miserably failed and Kazuya pushed him down to rest. "You were brave." He said softly. His eyes were sad, melancholic… "I think… some more opium will be good for you. It can not hurt, anyhow."

Taguchi was not used to it and as he drank some more tea he started feeling better. Not enough to forget the pain, it was still there, but at least he did not want to scream anymore. He could stand it. "What… why…" he muttered, with half closed eyelids.

"Shhh… We will talk later. Now rest."

"Ka… Kazuya…" Taguchi struggled to keep his eyes open, it was so hard and he was so tired… "Thank you… for treating my wound…"

"Kimura-sensei will also treat you when he comes back. He will be better than me… but now… you need to sleep and regain your strength." He whispered. He adjusted his kimono so that he was not partially naked anymore and covered him with the upper part of the futon. "Sleep. It will hurt for a while, but try to."

Taguchi nodded, he felt so weary… his eyes hurt, as every other part of him did… and then darkness fell upon him and engulfed him, allowing him some well deserved rest.

 

As Kazuya had feared, Taguchi fell sick. He had lost much blood and even if the wound was now stitched and bandaged it was still at risk of getting infected. He washed and cleaned it carefully several times a day, as he tended to the samurai who was running a fever. His forehead was burning and the courtesan was afraid he would not make it past the night… but Taguchi proved him wrong, as not only the fever started subsiding but he finally regained consciousness on the dawn of the fourth day. Kazuya was already sitting beside his futon, gently pressing a cold cloth on his heated skin, when the samurai suddenly opened his eyes and stared at him, confused.

"Taguchi-dono, can you hear me?"

Taguchi slightly nodded and closed his eyes for a while. He felt so tired… "Kazuya… it is you..." He whispered, quite sure of himself and his words, despite the weakness, the pain and the headache.

"Yes… how do you feel?" He asked, still pressing the cloth against his neck.

"Tired… and… weary… but I'm alive…" He fully realized it as he uttered the words. "Alive… thanks to you…" He tried to smile, but he wasn't sure he had managed. He couldn't control his body the way he wanted to.

"Yes," Kazuya repeated. "You are alive. You will feel much better in just a few days. Now, I think you might want to eat something as you need to recover… I will go and bring food…" He got up and stared at him for a few seconds, hesitating, before leaving the room.

He managed to take a few steps, before his legs went weak and he collapsed on the ground. He had truly believed Taguchi would not survive, despite reassuring the young man a few days before. And he could not take it… he could not bear seeing the young man dying in front of his very eyes… He had always been by his futon, night and day. Only twice another courtesan had replaced him, when Kazuya was too tired to properly look after Taguchi. He had slept so little… maybe three or four hours each night, maybe even less…

"Kazuya-san?" A young servant had approached him. He was frowning. "Do you feel sick?"

Kazuya shook his head and tried to smile. "No… I am fine… thank you, Rei-kun…" He got up and pretended nothing had happened. "Could you do me a favor? Could you look for Ueda-san… and tell him to inform Yamashita-sama that Taguchi-dono has woken up?"

Ten year old Rei nodded. He didn't understand, but he liked Kazuya, he was always nice and caring. When he felt lonely and homesick, Kazuya always comforted him. Sang him lullabies, even, to put him to sleep. He watched Kazuya walk away before sprinting in the opposite direction, to fulfill his request.

 

"Kazuya, why won't you look at me?"

Kazuya froze. He was feeding Taguchi, who had at first insisted he could eat on his own but had given up when he realized he was so weak he couldn't even properly hold the chopsticks. "I am looking at you. I have been looking at you for the past four days…"

Taguchi pursed his lips and the courtesan couldn't feed him anymore. "What are you doing? You need to eat…" Kazuya protested.

"I will, but I want to speak first. Why… I did not know you were here…"

"I have been working here only since last year. You couldn't have known. And… I also did not know you changed daimyo and are now one of Yamashita-sama's loyal samurai." Kazuya spoke softly and still did not look into his eyes.

"I missed you so much, Kazuya…" Taguchi lifted a hand and gingerly caressed his cheek. "But now we're both here… you are living here and I am too, the war's over…"

"You need to eat and rest." When Kazuya stared at him with a pleading look in his eyes Taguchi knew he should drop the subject and nodded, allowing him to keep feeding him. And he also allowed himself to remember.

 

_"Kazuya… you're beautiful, are you aware of that?"_

_The samurai and the courtesan were sitting beside the river, watching stars. But Taguchi kept getting distracted, because Kazuya was more radiant than all the stars up there._

_"I do not think so… thank you, though…" Kazuya smiled and looked down, throwing a small rock in the river. Circles appeared on the water and he stared at them, before looking at the samurai. "You shouldn't even be here with me… why?"_

_Taguchi smiled as well and suddenly the night didn't seem as dark anymore. His handsome face lit up and Kazuya's heart skipped a beat. "Because I like you. I have always liked you… and I cannot keep my distance."_

_Kazuya nervously bit his lip. "But I am only a-"_

_Taguchi cut him off by kissing him. Kazuya didn't protest and closed his eyes, letting himself melt into the kiss and into Taguchi's strong yet gentle arms._

_They often met at night, after that. During the day they both had their duties to attend to, but neither of them minded. Night made them feel more at ease with each other and also made them realize it wasn't a mistake for them to be together. They both wanted it, they both yearned for it, no one could blame them and separate them..._

_"Junnosuke…"_

_Taguchi smiled. Kazuya had finally started using his given name, after so much begging on his part because the youngest did not seem willing to call him anything but Taguchi-dono. "Yes?" He traced patterns on Kazuya's bare chest, smiling even more. His skin was so pale and he loved touching it._

_"When you leave… because I know that you will someday… will you remember me?" He whispered, melancholic._

_Taguchi frowned and sat up. "I will never forget you and even if I leave this town, I will never leave you! I will come back for you!"_

_"You can say it now but you cannot be sure that fate will let us be together… I am afraid once we part… we will never meet again…"_

_Kazuya had never looked as sad as he did just then. Taguchi couldn't stop himself from pressing a kiss against his heated skin and dismissed his worries. "I will always come back for you. I will… someday I will set you free, I promise… trust me, Kazuya…" He pressed gentle kisses to his neck and chest and Kazuya finally seemed to relax._

_"I love you…"_

_"I love you too…"_

_They lay together once more and later Kazuya's mood had changed entirely. He seemed more trusting, more accepting of the samurai's words. He even laughed more as they joked together and rolled over in the futon. "Do you want to hear a secret?" He asked, smiling, running his fingers through Taguchi's long hair._

_"Of course… tell me…"_

_Kazuya giggled, slightly embarrassed, and kissed his forehead. "You are my first. My first love and the first person I… did all these things… with." He buried his face in the older's neck, breathing in his enchanting scent._

_Taguchi blinked and gently tickled him. "You are not the first person I do these things with…" He muttered, almost feeling guilty. Kazuya did not move, probably a little hurt. "But you are my first love."_

_The courtesan lifted his head, his eyes widening. "Am I?" He repeated, incredulous._

_"You are! Don't you believe me?"_

_"Were the others you slept with women or men?" Kazuya asked, pouting like a child._

_Taguchi thought he was adorable and kissed his lips. "Women. But you must have cast a spell on me… as I have never appreciated men, before meeting you."_

_Kazuya thought he must have been joking, but he wasn't laughing nor smiling. He was dead serious. "Why me? I am not special…"_

_"You are. You are indeed! Don't contradict me," Kazuya had opened his mouth to speak. "I have something to give to you." He got up and searched through the sleeves of his discarded kimono, before finally finding what he was looking for. "If you like it… will you always keep it with you?" He put a bracelet on his palm. It was brown, made out of leather, and engraved on it there were 淳之介, the kanji of Junnosuke. "I know it is not much… but I have had it for a long time… it is all I can give to you, for now…"_

_Kazuya smiled and nodded, feeling so happy that he was giving it to him. It wasn't precious, but it was something that belonged to him and Kazuya appreciated that. "Can you tie it to my wrist?" Once Taguchi had done that, Kazuya smiled much more and sighed. "No one has ever given me anything… I am happy…" He whispered, hugging the samurai._

 

Taguchi suddenly grabbed Kazuya's left wrist. He wasn't wearing anything, not there, not on his right wrist. The youngest noticed his saddened expression and shook his head. "I cannot wear it here." He said softly, before digging his hand in the kimono's sleeve and showing it to him. "But I always carry it with me…"

Taguchi did not expect that. He was almost certain Kazuya had thrown it away.

"This time… you are not leaving, are you? This time… you will be staying here… until Yamashita-sama sends you away to fight… to protect his land… or his castle…" Kazuya muttered quietly, feeling nervous. He did not want to give in and love him, again. But he could not help himself. He had missed him so much, he had longed for him and dreamt of him and prayed he could meet him again...

"I am not leaving until Yamashita-sama orders it. Until then… I will be here." Taguchi flinched, he wanted to hug Kazuya, to hold him in his arms, but that awful wound still hurt so much and when he had tried to move he had felt a sharp pang in his abdomen.

"Then… perhaps… we can…"

"Be together?" The samurai ended his sentence for him, hopeful. The courtesan paused and nodded slightly. "Yes…"

Taguchi smiled brightly, despite the pain. "Come here." He grabbed his arm and pulled him against his chest.

It hurt, but it didn't matter.

 

_Kazuya sighed. It was early morning and he was cold… he was naked, even if the futon covered him..._

_A pair of strong arms enveloped him in a tight hug and held him close. "Are you cold?"_

_He smiled. "Not anymore." He pressed himself against the warm, naked body beside him. "You kicked me in your sleep."_

_"Sorry…" Taguchi kissed his lips and caressed his bare back._

_"You also said something."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't know… I couldn't make out the words. I only recognized my name." Kazuya looked at him sheepishly. "Maybe you were saying you love me."_

_"I probably was." The samurai agreed, smiling brightly. He was healthy, Kazuya was too, spring had come and they were together. Another beautiful day was ahead._


End file.
